Fixing The Mess
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: Rachel Mcclain could tell that this...this wasn't supposed to happen. She knew that her twin brother wasn't supposed to be just some poor dirt farmer with a broken heart and spirit. He was a shining star, he always was the brightest among them. And so, she decided to use Matt's time machine to go back and fix everything. But how far did she go back? Back to the beginning, of course
1. Back To The Beginning

_**Summary: **_Rachel Mcclain could _tell _that this...this wasn't supposed to happen. She knew that her twin brother wasn't supposed to be just some poor dirt farmer with a broken heart and spirit. He was a shining star, he always was the brightest among them. And so, she decided to use Matt's time machine to go back and fix everything. But...how _far _did she go back? Back to the beginning, of course!

Or, "I didn't like how Voltron ended and one person decides to go back and change it all!"

_**A/n:**_ Here's the author at it again. Deleted "Share the Love" only because...I've watched Season 8. I couldn't continue the story after what I've watched. And...I was mixed feeling about it too. There were some good, but they were covered in fast pace bad? I mean not-who am I kidding, there were some bad parts. I think you know WHICH ones I'm talking about. I just...I dunno, it wasn't enough for me. And there were a lot of unanswered questions. And what better way than to do a _fix-it _story like everyone else...but with a twist. So sit back, relax and enjoy this story that HOPEFULLY, I can update and work with. Happy reading!

* * *

Rachel McClain was a person that could read people well.

Especially, when it involved her brother, Lance.

They were twins after all. They have been close together since they were born. The two always did everything together. Shared the same likes and dislikes and they were scarily similar that their older siblings were pretty freaked out before when they played "Which one is Rachel and Which one is Lance?" game. This worked when they were in kindergarten up to middle school, considering they both had short hair and dressed the same.

But as they were growing into teenagers, they...had their differences. Slowly but surely.

Rachel's hair grew longer, mostly because she didn't like being labelled as a _tomboy _and wanted to fit in with the other girls. Lance, on the other hand, just stayed as he was; loving himself and being proud of who he was. Well...that changed until he met _him._

Apparently some 'emo looking kid' was new into the school and wasn't exactly shy. But he wasn't talkative either. He just...stayed to the side and didn't talk to anyone. Lance, being the extrovert and happy kid he was, went over to make friends with him.

This caused the boy, Keith Kogane, to growl at Lance and push him away.

It sort of wounded Lance that day.

Like he was surprised that someone didn't like him.

And Rachel knew that once Lance was determined about something, he was going to keep annoyingly going until it killed him. So she watched as Lance was trying to befriend the 'mullet haired' broody middle schooler over and over each year.

That's when Takashi Shirogane happen.

The man was handsome, and Rachel thought he was the most perfect human being she's ever laid eyes on. Lance thought the same (she could tell her twin didn't _just _like girls, but Lance was pretty in denial and scared at the time considering he saw how one boy was bullied for liking the same gender in Marco and Veronica's highschool next door) and was soon wishing to be in the Galaxy Garrison.

Which is why when the youngest Garrison Pilot came to their school, Lance was excited.

"The Galaxy Garrison sent me to schools in the area to help find the next generation of astroexplorers," The friendly smile was on the Asian male's face, "Who's ready to find out if they've got what it takes?"

And soon, hands were raised up and shouting over each other, including Lance.

The only ones that weren't raising their hands up were Keith and Rachel.

Mostly...because Rachel wasn't sure if she could go into a fancy place like the Galaxy Garrison.

"Alright, alright," Takashi Shirogane laughed, trying to calm the class down, "Well, in order to do that, we're going to give you a test,"

And as expected, everyone groaned about this.

But of course, Takashi Shirogane continued, "By playing...a video game!"

This got the students hyped up again and Lance's eyes sparkled with excitement. Rachel watched her brother for a moment, then glanced back at Takashi Shirogane, who was looking somewhere with a thoguhtful look. Following his gaze, she looked to where Keith was sitting.

And knew that this was going to change everything.

* * *

"Rachel? What are you doing out here?"

The Cuban female jumped as she turned her head towards the voice and was relieved to see it was Matt Holt.

"Er, sorry. I was just wondering if my sister was with you?"

The now short haired male hummed, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry you just missed her. Apparently she was just here to observe the time machine we've just built,"

"Time machine?" Rachel questioned as she stepped into the Holt Lab and raised a brow, "There such a thing?"

"Hey. If alien lifeforms exist along with giant robot lions forming together one super robot, why shouldn't time travel be a thing?" Matt laughed as he then hummed, "Although it would be pretty cool to test out this baby to get my gorgeous long hair back~" He teased, patting some sort of large pod like machinery.

"What's it for anyways?"

Matt was silent from Rachel's question for a moment, as he then sighed, "I...thought it would maybe help give Lance hope again. You know, the thing about Allura..."

Rachel understood.

"I know that the others are saying that Allura isn't _truly _gone. But...it can't help but be wondering 'what ifs' you know?" The older Holt child was then tracing his fingers over the machine once more, "As a scientist, how could I _not _try and build the impossible? To give someone hope for a sliver of happiness..."

Oh how she knew what he was talking about.

Ever since Allura's sacrifice, Rachel somehow was sensing that everyone was..._changed _since her departure. Especially her brother, who had gone quiet and had locked himself in his room for days. It took Keith and only Keith to get Lance out of the sadness and slowly getting him as normal as he was. But...he still looked defeated. Like his life was sucked out of him.

And for once in her life, Rachel was at a loss of what to do for her brother.

Unfortunately, Keith couldn't _always _be by Lance's side. He had his duties to the Blade now that Voltron was no longer of use. The Galra was no more (except for the Blade and those that are loyal to the Coalition now before the realities have changed), peace was achieved and now everyone was just preparing for Shiro and Curtis' wedding happening in a month prior. Hunk, Lance's first best friend, was volunteering to go with Shiro planet to planet with diplomatic missions. And Pidge...she was burying herself into her science along with her brother.

Either way, they couldn't be around each other.

Not without Allura.

Not even Coran stuck around, since apparently he was busy making a new Altea with his people along with a woman named Merla and of course, Romelle.

Veronica wasn't around much either, stating that she was actually joining up with Acxa to help with the cause the Blades were doing.

And the rest of her family?

Just...trying to get back into their normal lifestyle as possible.

And Rachel _just wasn't satisfied _that this is going to be it.

"Rachel?"

The Cuban woman snapped out of it once more then looked back at a worried Matt.

"You spaced out just now. You okay?" Matt asked as he touched her arm gently.

"I'm...I'm okay..." Rachel hummed then looked back at the machine, "Does...does it work?"

Matt looked back to the machine as well and frowned, "Not yet. But it will be. There are _still _some issues to deal with when it comes to dealing with quantum mechanics of time travelling," He explained and stepped back.

"So it hasn't be tested yet?" Rachel asked as she was unconsciously walking to the machine and pursed her lips.

Matt caught her look and was reaching out to touch her wrist, "It is not for use,"

Rachel looked like she was going to pout, "But don't you _need _to find out if it works or not? Why not have someone volunteer to check it out?"

"I don't know what you're thinking. But whatever it is that you're planning, it's a bad idea,"

The female McClain swiped her hand away and narrowed her eyes.

Matt just gave a warning look, "My sister herself said I shouldn't have tried to build this, even if it's just a theory," He softened, looking understanding, "It's...it's not good to think we could always change things with science. It's not natural. What happened, happened. There's no changing that even with science on our side,"

Shaking her head, Rachel turned away and walked out the door, not seeing how sad Matt looked.

* * *

Walking home was...

Rachel knew she had a lot to think about.

Matt's words still rang in her head, but it didn't mean she was going to accept it. How can he say that, when she knew that he wasn't exactly...happy about this sort of outcome. Sure, they defeated Hornerva, but it all came at a great cost. So much lives were lost, and Rachel could tell that the Garrison were still doing their old ways of hiding some truths from the world; even with everything that's happened.

Like nothing has changed.

A curse of the human race really.

Nearing the new McClain farm, Rachel was spotting a lone figure near the new juniberry trees.

Knowing who it was, she stepped towards the person and smiled weakly, "Working overtime?"

Lance looked up from his tending to the flowers and smiled, "Yup. These ones are looking like they'll grow up into beauties. I'm sort of happy Mrs. Holt had figured a way to bring back these beautiful things to life again,"

Rachel smiled warmly and then softened, "Lance, is this _all _you want to do in life?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, glancing over at his twin.

"I mean, I would've thought you'd join Keith and them to go out into space and help with the Coalition,"

Lance looked a bit put out for a moment, but then chuckled, "Why would I? I mean Voltron isn't needed anymore. There's no more bad guys to fight. Besides, Pidge is on Earth too. We both thought that we should be with our family. We...we don't want to be away from them ever again,"

Rachel knew that, she did. But...

"You don't belong down here,"

Lance stared at her.

The young female sighed, "Not like that! I mean you were in the Galaxy Garrison for a reason! You wanted to reach into the stars and see the world outside of Earth. That was your dream, ever since you've met Shiro!"

"And I achieved it! I saw what was in space and now all I want is just to be with my family," Lance looked like he wanted to be angry, but...he looked more tired than anything, "I just...I'm _content _here, Rachel. The war's over and we won. Don't you think it's time to just settle down?"

Rachel didn't like it at all.

Lance was sounding like he was an old man now...when he's not.

There was so much more he could do. And she knew that Lance knew it. But...he was afraid. To move on from the memories of Allura.

"I know losing Allura was still fresh, and you think that everything's good and done. But I think she would've wanted you to stay with your friends and help out what she started?"

"And I _am _doing what she wanted? Spreading the word by growing a part of her here. The flowers of her home planet that she loved. The reminder of what she was...I can spread it down here," Lance said stubbornly and averted his eyes away, "It's what she would've wanted,"

"Is it?" Rachel challenged, doubting Lance's words.

Lance shook his head and walked past her.

"It's getting late, how about we go inside?"

Rachel stared at his back, watching him walk ahead of her inside the house.

She knew what she had to do.

And she knew it was the right thing.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Everything hurt.

Head spinning and her vision blurred, Rachel McClain could hear the ringing in her ear painfully.

_'Man, this was a bad idea. Although I won't tell Matt that,'_

The question was, _did it work?_

Once her head was cleared, she was soon tapping at the door that had trapped her inside of the machine. Biting her lower lip, she soon was pushing it open and then peeked out and blinked.

A desert?

No...she was close to a building.

_The Galaxy Garrison. _

She was stepping out of the machine and stretched herself, then looked back at the machine. Rachel then looked panicked.

It looked like it was fried.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," She murmured as she was looking over the machine, then stepped back when it short circuited out some sparks and...it died.

Well, Matt _did _warn her.

**"Attenion students! This is not a drill! We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner! Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice!"**

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the alarms going off and then thought to herself that she had set something off. Suddenly she heard an explosion and then yelped, almost falling back into the time machine. Hearing footsteps, she then was about to hide away into the machine when...she saw three familiar figures.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were sneaking out from the Garrison.

"Aw man, you guys seriously! We should go back to our rooms and wait this out!" She could hear Hunk's not so quiet whisper.

Lance seemed to have said something with a cheeky grin, as he and Pidge was going off ahead and Hunk trailing behind them.

"C'mon! It's the only way to know if it's about the Voltron thing or not!" Pidge's voice echoed afterwards after they disappeared.

Rachel was...looking confused, until she realized how _far _she went back.

This was before Lance and them found Voltron.

"Oh boy...this is so weird,"

Deciding that there wasn't much she could do with the machine, she soon was going after the trio, wanting to see where this was going.

_'I hope I'm right about this...'_

* * *

_**And there we go! The beginning of Voltron now with an ****addition**** to a character that I wished had more screentime. So Rachel is gonna be part of Team Voltron. Next chapter, we find Shiro and Keith and Rachel gets dragged into find the Blue Lion. What will happen next? Find out next time. Reviews are appreciated~! I wanna know if it's worth continuing and what ya'll think? What do you want to happen? Who lives, who dies and ship or nah? :D Either way, hopefully we can get all the things that we truly needed. Thank you for reading guys I hope ya'll liked it!**_


	2. Rise of Voltron (Part 1)

_**A/n: **Here is chapter two~ Thank you for those that favorite and follow the story, AND the amazing reviews! :D Especially to _Shiranai Atsune and QueenOfCloud. You guys are awesome!

_Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

"This is honestly...boring,"

Rachel was hiding out near a rock to where the trio were, apparently looking down to some sort of camp.

And they've been at this for two hours.

"Woah, what the _heck is _that thing?" She heard Lance's voice finally say, but then rolled her eyes as she heard Lance's voice change into sultry, _"And who the heck is **she~?**"_

"Lance," Pidge chided, and Rachel had to stop her laughter hearing a smack and Lance's _ow! _in pain.

"Right, alien ship," Lance murmured, rubbing his head and looking back into the binoculars, "Man, we'll never get past all of those guards to get a look,"

Rachel tilted her head as she looked over at the camp for a moment.

Man, she _wished _she should've packed some things before going inside that stupid machine. Well, she _did _have a few things. A laser gun that was hooked on her left hip just in case of emergency (Lance gave it to her to use for defence) and a swiss army knife. She would've thought that she would reach maybe in the time before Allura had...well, _sacrificed _herself and instead, she ended up farther than she intended. Now Rachel wished she had listen to some of the stories Lance had told about his beginning adventures in space with the Paladins. Maybe then she would know what she's dealing with.

But if she could be recall...this camp had Shiro in it. And Keith was about to come in soon.

"Voltron!" Pidge's voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts, and it was definitely confirmed in her mind.

_'They are going to find the blue lion,' _Rachel thought but then blinked as she heard an explosion happen on the horizon.

Ignoring Hunk's screams, Rachel was soon on the move. She ran towards the camp and eyes widened as she saw a familiar mullet haired male with a bandana covering the bottom part of his face. Shaking her head, she soon followed him in, seeing he was taking down every Garrison person one by one. Once he took them down, he soon rushed towards the unconscious Shiro strapped onto the table and looked...relieved.

"Shiro?" Keith whispered, and soon was freeing him from his straps and Rachel stepped forward.

"Keith?" Rachel breathed out and Keith snapped his head up, looking guarded and pissed.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, holding Shiro close to him almost protectively.

"Rachel?!"

Rachel and Keith looked to see a shocked Lance, and confused Hunk and Pidge. Rachel bit her lower lip and was about to say something, until Lance was pushing her aside for a moment and pointing at Keith.

"Nope, No, you—No, no, no. No you don't! I'm saving Shiro!" He soon was reaching to Shiro's other's side and was helping carry the knocked out male.

Rachel sighed as she watched Keith and Lance talk for a moment, looking quite miffed against one another. She had to look...sort of miffed about it herself. She was remembering how Lance complained a lot how Keith would _forget _who he was and that they were rivals. Which sort of led to Keith buffering on Lance forgetting their _'bonding moment'._

...There was no time for this.

"We should get moving," Rachel suddenly said as everyone looked at her, then Lance piped up with an angry look.

"You didn't even answer my question! What are you even _doing _here?! Does Mama know you're here?" He demanded as Rachel was then starting to run out, "Hey wait!"

"They're gonna be coming back and we should be gone by then!"

_'And look for the Blue Lion!' _She thought lastly, and heard footsteps behind her.

Once they were outside, Rachel heard Hunk saying that the Garrison was coming back now and didn't look happy. Lance and Keith were placing Shiro onto a hoverbike, as Pidge was getting on and Rachel was behind her.

"Er, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Hunk asked as he was getting on himself, looking at Keith with a sheepish look.

But as soon as Hunk was getting on the back, the hoverbike tipped backwards, making everyone jump for a second. Lance holding onto Shiro, Pidge almost teethering back and Rachel landed herself onto Keith's back.

Keith grunted, shrugging Rachel off of him.

"Is this_ thing_ going to be big enough for all of us?" Pidge asked with a squeak.

"No," Keith seethed towards her, then looked to Rachel once more.

Rachel knew the look. He must be still wondering how she knew his name, was her thought. But _now _wasn't the time. She just stared back at him with a glare of her own, and Keith was starting the hoverbike and driving off before the other Garrison vehicles could reach them.

As the trio argued behind her, Rachel was observing Keith driving, almost reminded of the times that Keith would race with Lance in the lions. _'He's as fast as he was in the future,' _Rachel thought for a moment then heard her brother say something.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight,"

Rachel's eye twitch for a moment as she saw he glanced at _her._

_'I can see why Lance hated him before,'_

"Oh right!" Lance answered dumbly, looking around for a moment but then looked sort of annoyed, "Okay, so that was an insult. I get it,"

"Big man, lean left,"

Rachel squeaked as she then unconsciously wrapped her arms around Keith's neck as the bike moved to the left, and blinked as she heard Hunk screaming and shouting. Something about Mr. Harris and Professor Montgomery or something? Either way, she never let go on her grip on Keith as they swerved here and there and hearing the crashes behind them.

"Big man, lean right!"

Rachel's eyes widened and screamed out along with Lance and Pidge, as the hoverbike jumped over a gorge and landed themselves on the other side as two Garrison jeeps fell after them, still chasing them. Although one flipped over at the curve, just leaving the one.

"G-G-G-Guys? Is...is that a _cliff _up ahead?"

Rachel had lifted her head up to look at where Hunk was pointing at and eyes widened. Indeed...there was a cliff right in front of them. And it was coming fast.

"Oh no..." Lance gulped

"No, no, no, no, no!" Pidge's voice quivered.

And then, Rachel remembered the story...

**_'The idiot thought it would be fun to drive off a cliff like that!'_**

"You wouldn't..."

"Yup~" Keith's voice sounded amused as he revved the bike more and was speeding towards the cliff.

Everyone terror filled screams echoed around the desert that night.

* * *

"You know, you can let go of me now,"

Rachel was shaking, shaking her head and whimpering softly.

"Nope, nope, I'm not letting go..."

"Rachel, we've stopped now. Not that it was _okay _for this idiot to jump off a cliff like that!" Lance, who had gotten off the bike and helped Pidge and Shiro down, while Hunk rushed behind a rock and vomitted.

Rachel was opening her eyes, and looked to the sight in front of her and loosened her grip onto Keith's shoulders. They were in front of a shack.

_'This must be Keith's old home, like he said in his stories,' _Rachel thought as she was then feeling Keith shifting to her and getting her down off the bike.

"Hands off the sister," Lance came towards Keith, ignoring how Pidge yelped and fell to the ground holding Shrio, and was pulling Rachel away from Keith.

Keith just rolled his eyes in irritation and went over to Pidge to check on Shiro.

Lance soon turned to Rachel and hugged her close, burying his face into her shoulder, "_Dios mios, _Rach, as much as I missed you and the _familia _so much, you scared the crappers out of me!" He moved back to face her and frowned, "How did you get out here?"

"It's...a long story,"

This made Rachel question a few things. Like is her past self back at home? Or does she disappear as soon as Rachel is in the picture. She didn't _feel _different in any way. Then again, it wasn't exactly a _big _jump. It was just three to almost four years prior. Ah, time-travelling was confusing.

"Either way...I'm glad you're here," Lance smiled then looked to the shack, "what _is _this place?"

"This is my home," Keith murmured, as Lance immediately moved to help him get Shiro inside, "We lay low here for now until Shiro wakes up,"

"I have so many questions," Pidge murmured, as she and Rachel walked into the house with them, Hunk trailing behind looking green, "Like what was that ship before? Was that Voltron?"

"Again, maybe we should wait until Shiro wakes up, huh?" Keith repeated, letting Shiro lie on the couch, and stepping back.

Lance looked back to Keith and narrow his eyes, "What is your relationship with Shiro anyways?"

"None of your business," Keith bit out, narrowing his eyes back up at the Cuban boy.

This was the time that Rachel stepped in, pointing to a covered blanket hiding something.

"What's this?" She pointed out, walking towards it until Keith sped to her side and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey! Woah woah!" Lance stood up for a moment, but then blinked as Rachel's hand was up, stopping his tracks.

She just stared up at Keith's intense eyes for a moment, then smirked, "Is this about the weird energy spikes going on around here? About the Blue Lion?"

Keith's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed, gripping at her wrist, "I'll ask again...who _are _you? And how did you know my name before?"

"Lance talks about you a lot in his letters," She said smoothly without hesitation.

That wasn't a total lie. She had received letter after letter before Lance's disappearance into space. Always talking about how Keith beat him in everything, (not to mention how _cool _he was, but was still a jerk) and a lot of other things.

Which is why she ignored Lance's spluttering of denial as Rachel stared at Keith still.

"Besides, I'm right aren't I?"

Narrowed eyes looked at her carefully, "How do you know about all that though?"

"Intuition. A girl's gotta have it to survive man's world," Rachel said coolly, then blinked as Keith let go and was facing elsewhere.

Shiro was waking up.

"Keith...?" Shiro murmured deliriously, as he was opening his eyes and looked around.

"Shh, don't talk. You're safe now," Keith assured the older man softly, kneeling next to him and then smiled warmly, "Let's get you something to eat and dressed, alright?"

Rachel watched them for a moment and then softened, almost reminded of how she and Lance were to each other. How she missed those times.

Shaking her head, she knew she had to focus.

_'Let's see if I can get them moving to find the Blue Lion,'_

* * *

"Okay, I admit it. This is _super _freaky,"

Lance had his hands on his hips, looking out into the vast land that led all six of them here.

Hunk hummed as he was holding up some sort of device that was hooked to what Pidge was holding, "I'm getting a reading,"

Shiro tilted his head as he observed Rachel, and was walking by her side as Keith was walking in front of them, and Lance, Pidge and Hunk were walking ahead of them.

"So, you're Lance's twin sister. I can see the resemblance," Shiro small-talked softly, giving a small smile, "Are you in the Garrison too?"

"No, I'm not. Just...sort of sneaked here to find Lance. Missed my brother, you know?" Rachel told him, glancing over at him, then looking at the others. Again, not a lie. She had missed her other half so much. Even back in her time. Since coming back from space he...had been distanced from her. Sure, there was a lot going on but still. It hurt that they weren't that close anymore.

"I see. I mean I guess I can get about missing family," Shiro frowned a little, "E-even though my memories are sort of foggy about my own family,"

Rachel hummed, "You've been through a lot, being in space and all. I'm sure you'll remember everything you need soon enough," She paused for a moment and touched his arm, "Just know that you're not alone in this. You have people that care about you,"

Shiro looked at her surprise for a moment, then smiled gratefully to her.

Keith watched them for a moment, frowning even more.

"Whoa,"

Everyone soon saw Hunk was looking to an entrance of a gave, and soon was leading everyone inside.

Rachel shivered for a moment as she was hoisting her jacket that was identical to her brother's, tightening it around it as goosebumps formed on her forearm.

_'This place...'_

"What are these?" Shiro asked all of a sudden, looking around the dark cave.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here," Keith murmured but then blinked as Rachel pushed him aside to look at the drawings on the wall carefully, "Hey—"

"Lance,"

"Hm?" Lance blinked as Rachel was grabbing his hand and letting it rest onto the painting and stepped back.

Suddenly, the carving of the lion glowed brightly in a blue hue, and soon ALL the carvings on the walls were shining, making everyone look around in awe.

"T-they've never done that before..." Keith said, astonished.

_'Bingo!' _Rachel grinned but then squeaked as she felt something shift below her, "Oh cra—"

And soon...they were falling.

And yes, more screaming was heard.

And once they landed, now wet and cold, the six of them were seeing it.

The Blue Lion.

Rachel was quickly shaking her hair off dry and rushed towards the force field that surrounded the lion, and gaped up at it. It still majestic up close, even though she has seen Allura ride on it before.

_'This was it!...now for the best part' _She grinned and soon was waving Lance over.

"Lance come here!"

Lance looked wary for a moment and then walked towards his twin, but then was pausing, "Does...anyone _else _feel like the lion is staring at me?"

"But is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge questioned, tilting her head.

"It must be," Shiro murmured.

"No time!" Rachel yelled out and was soon pulling Lance once more, and placing his hand onto the force field.

"Rachel what are you—"

Lance gasped as suddenly the force field was down, and suddenly the lion roared, the cave lighting up and causing some sort of wind around them. Soon all six of them had a sort of vision of all the lions flying up in the skies and forming, Rachel guess it, Voltron.

"Woah..."

"Uh..." Lance gulped as he stepped back, "Did...everyone else just see that?"

"VOLTRON IS A ROBOT!" Hunk screeched out, looking both scared and excited as he pumped his fists in the air, "Voltron is a HUGE, _**HUGE**_, awesome ROBOT!"

"And this thing is only one part of it!" Pidge gaped, then breathed out, "I wonder where the rest of them are...?"

"Scattered,"

Everyone looked to Rachel now, as she covered her mouth.

Keith was stepping towards her, looking at her now with even more suspicion than before.

"I don't care _who _you are. Lance's sister, Queen of France or even an alien," Rachel hid her snort as Keith was now in front of her, "You _know _something about this! More than you're letting on and you're hiding it from us! So spill, what do you know?"

_'This isn't good,' _Rachel thought as she looked to the faces one by one.

Shiro looked also curious of her, Pidge was calculating and Hunk looked confused. Lance though...he looked confused and...somewhat suspicious as well. But looked like he didn't want to be.

Before she could say anything, she saw movement and gasped when the Lion was suddenly bowing down to their level. Everyone turned quickly with a surprised sound coming from their mouths to the sound of the mechanical beast was opening it's maw open for them. Rachel was quickly grabbing Lance's hand and was soon racing inside.

"Rachel, what is going on?!" Lance yelped as he felt himself looking around. It looked like inside of a fighter jet.

"I'm sorry Lance, but we've gotta get going," Rachel explained, sitting him down on the pilot seat.

"Go wher—"

Before he could say anything else, he felt himself pulled forward until he was in front of a dashboard. Soon it glowed up and revealed some sort of holo-screen, showing instructions and buttons and everything to fly this Lion. Rachel has seen it before after all, as the screen before them showed what the Lion was seeing. The female McClain breathed out in relief, as she soon was making Lance sit up straight as everyone was piling in behind them.

"You know how to fly. Just like you in your simulators," Rachel told him, as Lance looked up at her.

"Okay guys, I_ feel _the need to point out, just so that we're all aware...We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now," Hunk was telling them sternly, as if trying to tell them this is all a bad idea.

It was then Rachel blinked when she felt...cold. Like, not like it was the shivering Antartic kind but like...A cool breeze sensationwas filling inside of her.

_'W-what is this?'_

Was it...the Blue Lion?

It would seem Lance was feeling too because he just shuddered.

"Whoa! D-did you guys just hear that?" He asked, looking at everyone as Keith frowned in confusion.

"Hear what?"

Lance looked back down at the shining dashboard, "I think it's talking to me,"

"Wait Lance—"

Lance was pressing a button before his sister could stop him, and soon he was grinning when the Lion was getting up and roaring out to match Lance's excitement.

"Okay. Got it. Now, let's try this!"

And Rachel should've considered..._she _should've been the one to drive Blue.

* * *

"The Castle of Lions,"

Rachel was murmuring under her breath, as they had finally escaped the Galra fleet that was after them and was soon making their way to a shining look building that was beyond Rachel's imagination when she had heard stories from everyone about the Castle that turns into a ship. Sort of the pre-ATLAS in a sense. It was a good thing that everyone wasn't paying attention to her, too in awe of the castle as well.

Soon the Blue Lion was landing down as the Castle glowed, as if welcoming it home.

"...Keep your guard up,"

Pidge looked at Shiro in confusion, "Something wrong?"

Shiro looked over to Pidge, "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again,"

"...Where's Rachel?"

Everyone blinked at Lance's question, and realized that the girl had vanished. They all then looked out with the Lion's eyes to see that Blue had opened it's jaw open already and Rachel was stepping towards the door.

"Argh! That idiot girl!" Keith hissed and was racing out to go after her.

"Don't you call my twin sister an idiot!" Lance shouted, and was racing out as well, as the rest of them followed.

"DO you plan on getting yourself killed?" Keith was catching up to Rachel, as she was calmly walking to the big doors.

"Do _you _plan on questioning me like some sort of criminal?" She asked, raising a brow at him and waited.

"What are you even planning?"

The Lion soon roared and the doors were sliding open.

A grin appeared on Rachel's face, but it fell when Keith stared at her.

"...You _do realize _that I'm going to keep a close eye on you, right?"

The grin returned on the young lady's face, raising a brow, "Go ahead. Although I didn't think I'd be in your field of vision, Kogane. Falling for me already~?" She teased, as Keith rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're just like your brother. Annoying," He murmured and was walking inside the Castle, as Rachel huffed.

"What an asshole,"

* * *

"Where _are _we?"

Rachel was looking over her brother for a moment then back at the room they were in. It looked like some sort of chamber of some kind. And it was confirmed when Pidge said it might've been some sort of control room. Suddenly, a light appeared on the control stand and two pods rose up from the floor.

Rachel's breath hitched.

"Are these guys...dead?"

"Allura..."

Keith snapped his head towards Rachel and almost sneered.

"You know her?"

Rachel turned to him, about to voice out a defence when one of the pods lit up and with a shining light. It was opening up like magic to reveal a beautiful looking woman with pointed ears and dressed like...well, a _princess._

"Father!"

Lance's eyes widened as he move forward and caught her in his arms. He adjusted his hold on her gently, looking down at her as she was trying to wake herself up.

_'I can't believe it...it's her,' _Rachel thought frantically as her eyes were welling up, watching as her brother and the princess' eyes met, with Lance blushing, then greeted her flirtatiously and Allura looked so confused.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms~"

It was a moment until Allura spoke again in even more confusion.

"Your ears..."

"Y-yeah?"

Rachel then blinked as she was remembering another story her brother told.

**_"Allura had none of it. Haha, she told me my ears was ugly and was placing me on an ear hold. As if Mama wasn't enough to do that to me, ay dios!"_**

"Lance—"

Before Rachel could warn him, Allura already twisted at his ear and soon turned him around and was getting him on his knees. Witnessing this, Rachel laughed for a moment, missing how Allura was demanding who they were, where was her father and what they were doing here in her castle.

"Princess Allura!" Rachel was calming down, raising her hands up as everyone looked at her confused, "My name is Rachel McClain. My brother, Lance, is your chosen Paladin for the Blue Lion,"

Allura gasped, letting Lance go and stared at her for a moment.

"That's...that's impossible! You're lying!" She shouted, Rachel knowing she was in denial.

Rachel looked serious now, and sighed, "It's true. It's been ten thousand years...your father. He's gone. So are the other paladins. Planet Altea is...it's destroyed. I'm sorry for you loss but...That's why they're here," She gestured to Lance and the others, as Allura looked like she was about to cry, "_Blue _brought us here for this reason,"

Allura placed her shaky hands up to her lips, and Rachel knew she was going to cry with the tears now spilling from her eyes.

Keith had enough.

"Alright that's it! It's obvious that we can't trust you!" Keith turned to Rachel and pointed his finger at her chest.

"Keith, back off man!" Lance was charging in, but Keith continued.

"You _knew _about me. You _knew _about the Lion and now you know about her and...what? Chosen Paladin? Planet Altea?"

Rachel just stayed silent, staring up at him with pursed lips.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer?"

"It _is _starting to sound fishy that you seem to know so much," Pidge placed her two cents in, rubbing under her chin and observing her, "How you knew about the Blue Lion, how to get to it and how it could open up to Lance. Heck you _knew _where to go since arriving here even if it's our first time here. It just _can't _be a coincidence anymore,"

"Yeah kinda agree. It's freaky that you're not freaking out like the rest of us as if..._you _knew _this _would happen?" Hunk interjected as well, frowning, "Unless you're like, psychic or something,"

"_Hermana, _talk to us," Lance was not smiling, staring at his sister with worried eyes.

Shiro stepped forward, and placed his metal hand onto Rachel's shoulder, "Everyone, let's calm down and breathe. I too want to know what's going on and how it seems Rachel knows, well..._everything _so far,"

"Not everything," Rachel murmured, as a whooshing sound was heard and she _knew _Coran was just waking up, "Look, it's complicated but I'll explain everything later. But we need to sort this out first,"

"Sort what out?"

Rachel looked at Keith seriously, "Getting the other four lions. Before Zarkon does,"

Shiro's eyes widened and Allura gasped.

"Zarkon?! He's...still _alive?!_" Coran was the one that spoke up, now fully awake and walking over to them.

"And kicking. He's already been conquering worlds just to _find _the lions," Rachel explained.

"Who _is _Zarkon?" Hunk piped up, looking scared.

"A really _bad dude, _that's all I'm saying. He has killed Allura's planet," She didn't mention people. Rachel didn't know if it was time to reveal that some of her people survived.

_'Thanks to Lotor...'_

"He...Zarkon killed...?" Coran looked floored for a moment, and Allura was turning to him and embracing him for comfort and was explaining quietly what was going on.

"I remember now. I was...I was his prisoner," Shiro murmured as he ran his hand through his hair, "He's searching for-"

"Voltron," Rachel finished, looking at the Princess, "So gear them up. I know where they are,"

"You...do?" Allura blinked as Rachel nodded.

"If my memories serves at least," _'At least with the stories the other's told everyone a few times. Hopefully I'm right...'_

"We're not done talking about this," Keith murmured, getting in between the girls.

"And I promise I'll explain everything. But this is important..." Rachel paused then raised a finger, "Er, Princess...you _might _want to check on your pod,"

Allura looked confused once more but then her ears twitched, hearing a sound. Rachel smiled as she watched the princess walk over to her pod and smiled, bending down and soon had four familiar mice in her hands.

"Glad you've found them, now on to business..."

"Uh, I haven't eaten breakfast and I'm starving," Hunk whined, holding his stomach.

"Yeah but you threw up like _five _times already," Pidge pointed out as Hunk hummed.

"Mmm you make a good point,"

Suddenly the alarms blared around them and Coran gasped, looking at the holo-screen monitor now turning red. The picture then showed a Galra Battle Ship, and Rachel _knew _this was it.

"They should be arriving in a few hours,"

"Hours!? Impossible. I should say they'd be here in a few days," Coran was calculating with his fingers and Rachel shook her head.

"No, we need to work fast if we're going to beat Sendek,"

Somehow Shiro looked pale at that but Rachel was soon near the Princess' side.

"The Yellow Lion is in a planet that's sort of far off, you'll need to wormhole Lance and Hunk to that planet using Blue. Green is somewhere nearby which Shiro and Pidge could get and I already know Black is already in the Castle," Rachel bit her lower lip as she was tapping her thumb over her bottom lip, "Red...that's gonna be a stretch,"

"What? Why? Where's the Red Lion?" Keith piped up.

"First we get Yellow and Green. THEN we worry about Red. I know that we can't get Black unless we have _all _the Lions present," Rachel said.

"You're...very well informed for a _human_," Now it was Allura's turn to look suspicious.

"I just...again, I'll explain it all once this is over!" Rachel shouted then calmed herself down, "B-But you're going to have to _trust _me,"

"So far, I _don't _trust you," Keith said immediately, as Rachel glared at him.

"Me too. How do we know this is _all _true anyways and not some speculation that might get us killed?" Pidge asked, folding her arms.

"S-sorry, even if you _are _Lance's sister, everything you've said sounds dangerous," Hunk nodded, pouting.

Rachel was scared to look at Lance. She could already feel he was unsure about her, even when they were twins!

"I believe you," Shiro surprisingly said, making everyone turn to him, "I mean, I don't think you're the type to lie about something like this. I would know a thing or two about liars. And I don't think you're some shady person either with some hidden agenda,"

"I too believe you," Allura spoke up as she tried to smile, "I mean, you _knew _my name, my father and the result of my home and people. And...to know about _Zarkon, _you _must _be some sort of Seer. Seers are common on Earth, yes?"

Rachel let her buy that for now.

"Keith. I'll help _you _get to Red. But only when the others come back for the other two lions," Rachel spoke up but Keith scoffed, making Rachel groan in aggravation, "If I let Shiro and Pidge come with, would _that _make you feel better, Mullet?"

Lance laughed a little, but shut up when Keith gave a death stare at him. Keith looked back to the brunet Cuban, and then sighed.

"Fine. For now,"

"In the meantime, I shall ready a pod so Pidge and Shiro could go get the Green Lion," Coran suggested and soon everyone was getting to work.

* * *

"Be careful Lance..." Rachel watched as a pod and Blue were flying up in the air and away from sight, and Keith was standing beside her.

"So..."

Rachel sighed, knowing what Keith is about to ask.

"Don't you want to wait until the others come back?"

Keith shook his head, "I know you'd run and try to make me forget. Distract me with something else or say some nonsense to get me angry and forget. Besides, isn't it better to confess to one person then to a lot of people? We've got time, since the Princess and Coran are putting up security and weaponizing the Castle,"

Rachel sigh, and hummed, looking thoughtful, "What if Allura was right and I'm a seer?"

"...You don't seem the _type _to believe in that," Keith said, squinting his eyes at her.

"I'm Cuban. We believe in stuff like the supernatural~" Rachel sing-song'd do him, waggling her brows.

Keith rolled his eyes, "You just know _way _too much. About _everything _that's happened so far,"

"Maybe I just have an open mind to things, ever thought of that?"

"Again, you don't seem the type,"

Rachel huffed, hands on her hips, "Either way, I _know _you can't handle the truth. Not yet at least,"

"...Fine, don't tell me. But it's not gonna make me stop. I _will _find out what you're not telling us," Keith was getting up and soon walked off, leaving Rachel alone.

Sighing, Rachel knew that she was hiding _a lot. _Like she didn't belong in this timeline and that she was irrevocably changing _everything. _Maybe it was right that the time machine was destroyed before she left. If she was to turn back, what sort of future would be waiting fo her? She's seen movies and seen it in books and TV shows...she knew the risks. It's not always good. So she might as well help out this timeline as best as she could and..._not die. _

There was also a bright side. With the time machine destroyed, no one else could use it.

But that meant that Rachel was stuck here.

_'Don't die, and if my other self exists here, do_ not _be seen,_' She thought to herself for a moment, nodding to herself as she adjusted her jacket.

Getting up now, she soon made her way back into the control room where the Princess was, her hands resting on two panels and her eyes were closed. Rachel watched her for a moment and smiled. It seemed like a long time since she's been in front of the Princess. The last time they truly talked was dinner at the McClain house and how Lance introduced her as 'Mrs. Blue Lion' and Allura looking...so sad.

Longing even.

She remembered that her whole family and people of Altea had died out. She had no family.

...

Well...that wasn't true.

Allura _did _have family. Just not by blood.

"Um, Princess?"

Opening one eye, Allura hummed, signalling that she was listening.

"I...I know you trust me and everything. And I am really thankful for it. But I just want you to know that no matter what happens from here on out...is that you're not alone in this," Rachel breathed out for a moment, "Even if your family is gone, it doesn't mean that you're truly alone. Coran is here, and the mice too...but it's not just them. The new Paladins...my brother and them...even me...we _could _be a family. Or at least be all good friends and a great team,"

_'At least, in time...'_

"Also...I wanted to tell you to keep an open mind on things. Things in this time are different from ten thousand years ago," Rachel started, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, "No matter what you go through, just please...open mind,"

Allura opened both eyes now and tilted her head, watching her carefully.

"...I shall keep an open mind then. If you say so, Earth Seer,"

Rachel nodded her head, satisfied with her answer.

"Shiro and Pidge have returned with the Green Lion," Coran announced and soon Allura smiled as she saw the majestic green beast flying out from the wormhole.

"Now just for Yellow and we'll be on our way," Rachel murmured as Keith was coming in.

"Good. If you're really coming with, you'll have to be prepared," The raven haired male glanced at her, "Know how to fight?"

"I've had cat fights and fought with my siblings since I was in diapers. Of course I know how to fight," Rachel answered. _'Plus I've been fighting since Earth was in trouble,'_

Keith nodded and watched with her and Allura to see Shiro and Pidge were landing inside the Castle.

"Now, we wait on Lance and Hunk,"

* * *

**_"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendek of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe."_**

"Damn," Rachel was biting her tongue, looking at the screen before her.

**_"I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet."_**

The screen went black as Rachel was now looking over at everyone. Soon all hell broke loose as Shiro was trying to calm everyone down, especially Hunk who was already full on panicking. Coran was mostly talking about his grandfather but was interrupted by a blabbering Hunk. Allura suggesting the particle barrier and Lance flirting once more until Shiro stopped him.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever," Coran pointed out, looking at the holo-screen.

This caused Lance and Hunk to vote on leaving Arus and retreating somewhere else, while Pidge and Keith together were voting to stay. Lance and Keith heating up in an argument and calling each other names (Rachel _still _didn't understand what Quiznack even meant) while Hunk and Pidge were trying to out-logic one another. And of course, Shiro was trying to settle them down.

"Stop! Stop the fighting!"

Shiro looked over at Rachel, who was thinking thoughtfully.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked softly.

Rachel bit her lower lip. She knew _exactly _what to do.

She looked to Allura, "I have an idea, but it's going to be a stretch..."

"As I've told you, I trust you," Allura told her gently, as she was looking unsure of what to do herself.

"Alright. Let's do this then,"

And hopefully, Rachel thought this is how it happened from her brother's stories.

* * *

_**End of Part One: Rise of Voltron**_


	3. Rise of Voltron (Part 2)

_**A/n: **Here is chapter three! Thank you once again for the faves, follows and reviews. Especially to Aki Electric __ and Shiranai Atsune.__ And now we're heading into more into Voltron...although not ALL the episodes would be features and some things would be skipped. There will be mentioned of the comics as well._

_Anyways, on with today's chapter~!_

* * *

Before Rachel could give out her plan, she looked to Coran, "Er, I believe you have something to show Allura? Something that her father has kept in the Castle for her to see. While you and the Princess are doing that, I could get the guys here ready for the fight. I am guessing the suits and weapons for them are around right?"

Coran looked confused for a moment but his eyes lit up and nodded, clicking his fingers, "Ah! Yes, yes, of course! My, Miss Rachel, you _truly _are an amazing Seer of Earth, yes indeed!"

The female Cuban could sense that Keith doubted that. And it sort of peeved her.

"Alright, guess we have some sort of plan?" Shiro nodded and then looked at Rachel, "Since you know where these...'suits and weapons' are, I'm guessing you'll lead the way and be in charge of this mission,"

Rachel gulped and then sweatdropped. Okay, she didn't think she was going to involve herself _that _much. But it was sort of too late to deal with that now. All she needed to focus on was to keep her brother and friends alive. Otherwise there _would be no future _to look forward to.

"R-right. Okay," Rachel nodded as she then was trying to remember where exactly in the Castle was the suits and bayards.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling cooling sensation go through, and she realized with familiarity that it was Blue.

Rachel was starting to see pictures in her head.

It was leading her the way to where the suits and bayards are.

Smiling, she confidently started walking, "Alright, this way everyone!" She glanced back at Allura and smiled, "And...I hope that you have good talk with your father,"

And with that, she was out of the room and the Paladins followed, looking sort of confused on what Rachel meant.

Allura watched and was also confused, but soon was led away by an excited and fond Coran.

As they were walking, Keith was marching up next to Rachel, raising a brow.

"You gonna ask how I _know _where the suits and weapons are?" She asked teasingly, as Keith pursed his lips.

"You're going to give me some bull-quiznack excuse anyways," He stated.

She tutted, and nudged Keith, walking ahead, "_I don't think you're using that word correctly~"_

Keith's eye twitched, then noticed Shiro staring at him, "Not a word, Shiro,"

* * *

"Woah, this...this is cool,"

Rachel smiled as she was in the right room where the suits were in some sort of pods, and leaned against the wall with her arms folded. She watched as her brother and his friends were looking around in awe, especially at the black, red, yellow, green and blue suits before them; although Hunk was looking put out that there was no plus sizes for him here.

In a few minutes, Rachel _knew _Allura was going to step in, suited up and determined after her talk with the AI of King Alfor (she had heard plenty of time with that story, and hopefully she could maybe change that).

And on cue, Allura stepped in, her eyes steely and looking like she was going to war.

Which, they were, Rachel thought to herself.

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason," Somehow Allura glanced over at Rachel for this but faced back to the others in the room, "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon! It is _our destiny! Voltron is the universe's only hope,_"

"A...Legendary Defender, one might call it," Rachel smiled wistfully for a moment, as Allura nodded.

**_"We_** are the universe's only hope,"

"We're with you, Princess," And Shiro made sure to look at Rachel too, "Both of you, we will follow,"

Keith looked at Shiro but sighed, shrugging and folding his arms.

Hunk and Pidge nodded along with Shiro.

Lance was chewing his lower lip, a nervous tic that Rachel recognized so well.

Allura soon was introducing the armours to the Paladins, but as the Paladins were distracted by looking at the cool looking suits, Coran was leaning against the young royal, whispering.

"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer," He saw Rachel looking at him and looked sheepish, "No offense, great Earth Seer!"

"None taken but..." Rachel looked to Allura for a moment.

"No, but they're all we've got," She finally said, and Allura smiled, "If Miss Rachel says that they are the chosen ones, then it must be true,"

"Boys," Shiro announced with a grin, "It's time to suit up!"

Rachel blushed and soon was looking away for a moment, thinking they were going to undress right there and then...and then she remembered about Pidge.

"Ah—"

But she didn't have to worry since everyone seemed to be placing their armour over their clothes, which made her sigh in relief...kinda?

Once they were dressed, it was then Allura opened some sort of panel on a table and revealed the bayards. Hunk was happy with his huge canon like machine gun, Keith with his sword, Lance with his laser gun and finally Pidge with her own weapon...which she happily shocked Lance with.

Allura looked to Shiro with a sad apologetic look, "Shiro, I'm afraid that your bayard was lost with its paladin,"

Rachel's mind was grinding in gears as she bit her lower lip. Yes, she remembered where _that particular _bayard was and...she didn't know if she should say anything. But...if they were to get the Red Lion...

_'Should I try and steal the bayard from Zarkon?'_

That would be risky. First off, Zarkon wasn't on board with Sendek at this time; and there was the fact that even if he was, Rachel wouldn't stand a chance against a tyrant expert in the art of war. So maybe she'll just tab that idea for now.

"Guess I'll just have to make do," Shiro smiled weakly.

Rachel coughed and stepped foward, "Alright, I guess we should get the plan in motion,"

* * *

"_The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they **don't **know that we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as the decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendek is distracted, Keith, Pidge, Shiro and I will sneak onto the onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge and Shiro guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon..._"

Rachel sighed as she and Keith were slipping inside the ship while Shiro and Pidge were behind them. Rachel currently was donning a normal pure white suit that looked like Allura's but without much color; just the standard black, white and silver.

_"**Pidge, what's your ETA?**"_

Rachel could hear Lance from the comms.

"We're in," Pidge whispered softly back, looking around. She was noticing the dangerously electro-plasma like pillars beside them, and gulped.

Keith hummed and soon he and Rachel were peeking through the corridors, Rachel reminding Keith to sense out his Lion. As soon as they turned the corner, Rachel then remembered and turned just in time to see Shiro frozen in place, looking down the hall.

"You've been here before," Rachel stated before Shiro could say it, and then softened, "You were imprisoned here along with your crew and some others..."

"Y-Yeah," Shiro nodded, looking at Rachel in surprise, "How did you—"

"So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here!" Pidge said, hope coloring her voice, "We gotta rescue them!"

This broke Rachel's heart, as she sighed.

"They aren't here,"

Pidge looked confused for a moment, "But you said—"

"Your father and brother aren't here, Pidge,"

This caused Shiro to look surprised, and Keith confused.

Pidge glared hotly, "And how would _you_ know that?"

Seriously, Rachel was getting _tired _of being asked that.

"I just do. BUT there _are _some prisoners here..." Rachel took a split second pause to decide, "Change of plans. Pidge and Shiro, go to the end of the hall and free those prisoners,"

"We don't have time for that—"

Rachel glared at Keith, "This _is _important too. These are other people's lives at stake. You and I will get the Lion. then once we do that, we go out and help Lance and Hunk. Shiro and Pidge will catch up on Green once they get the prisoners because Shiro _knows _where the prisoners are kept. Okay?"

Pidge looked like she wanted to argue, but just nodded as Shiro looked worried.

"Be careful you two," He murmured and soon Shiro and Pidge were booking it down the hall.

Keith growled and then huffed, turning and started walking, Rachel soon following.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I know what I'm talking about here,"

Keith stopped then turned to look at her, "I don't hate you I just—"

Rachel was hearing footsteps coming by and soon was grabbing Keith's wrists and started to make a run for it. But they both skidded to a halt after seeing a fork in the hallways.

"Great. Now, which way?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and glanced at Keith, "Sense anything?"

Keith soon was staring at the Galra symbol up in front of them, narrowing his eyes. But he was hearing footsteps again, and soon grabbed the girl and pulled her close, hiding them out of side from the Sentry that was passing by. Once the guard was gone, they both stepped out.

"Let's keep going,"

And soon, Keith was leading the way and Rachel wasn't far behind. But after a few minutes, Rachel felt like they were going in circles.

"We're lost..."

"If you're _so psychic, _then you should know where Red is!" Keith hissed at her, already pissed off and frustrated.

"I'm only here to help you _sense and locate _Keith! You're supposed to already know where your Lion is by now!" Rachel argued, equally unnerved.

The two of them stopped, then groaned simultaneously as they realized they indeed _were _going in circles; since they were in front of the same Galra symbol.

"Argh! You've _gotta be kidding me!" _Keith soon stopped, inhaled then exhaled, his stance calming down, "Patience...yields focus..." Soon he was closing his eyes, and stayed still and silent.

Rachel watched him for a while, keeping guard of anyone coming by, then jumped when Keith opened his eyes and turned around with a smirk.

"Gotcha."

"Wha?"

Rachel squeaked as her wrist was grabbed and soon was running down the hall with Keith once more, "G-guess you know where Red is now,"

"Yup,"

Soon they arrived in a room...and there the Red Lion was. In it's force field being held up and being so...still. Keith walked in front of it, looking relieved and reaching out to touch; hoping it would open up like Lance's did.

"Bingo. Let's get out of here, open up,"

Rachel waited, then frowned as it seems Red didn't open up.

"Temperamental, Keith, remember," She reminded him, as Keith huffed and tried again.

"It's me. Keith. Your buddy,"

Silence

Keith's temper was flaring now, "It's me! Keeeeeeith! Your—I AM YOUR PALADIN!"

He was knocking on the force field when suddenly Rachel was now in front of him, shielding him and pulling her small hand laser gun in hand and started shooting at the guards now at the door. Keith saw this and swerved around to pull at her and brought his holo-shield up.

"HURRY UP AND BOND WITH RED!"

"I'M TRYING!" Keith turned back to his Lion, "I'M BONDING WITH YOU! HEY! C'MON! WE'RE CONNECTED!"

"Shouting at her won't helP!" Rachel screamed and was shooting back at the guards then cursed, "Shoot, I've run out of ammo!"

Keith growled then was summoning his sword to form, "Stay put!" And soon was going for the attack, "You're _not _getting this lion!"

He managed to take two Galra Sentries down, but three more shot at him, making Keith fall to the ground.

"Keith!" Rachel screamed, then eyes widened as she felt a familiar sensation.

Except...this one was hot. Like the burning sensation of the sun warming her skin. Turning her head, she looked up at the Lion, then gasped. Keith was pulling her into his arms, activating the bottom half of their helmets closed and slammed his hand on a control panel.

"HOLD ON!"

The floor was opening up under them, and soon the three Sentries were falling into deep space. Rachel was holding onto Keith tightly, eyes wide as Keith was trying to reach for the button on the control panel to close the doors again.

"K-KEITH!"

"DON'T LET GO! J-Just hold on!"

"KEITH!" She looked up at Keith, scared, "I-I'm slipping!"

"Don'T YOU DARE!" Keith was trying to pull them up, even when the space was sucking them out.

"KEITH I CAN'T!"

Keith shakily looked down in panic, as Rachel's eyes were filled with tears. Rachel felt her grip on him slip and was soon pulled into outer space, screaming out in terror as her body flailing and twisting around as she fell.

"RACHEL!" Keith let go of the panel and was diving after her.

It was a struggle, with their bodies flinging sideways and under, as Keith was reaching his hand out to her, his eyes with gripping fear. Finally, he managed to grab onto her arm and pulled her close as they kept falling, but his eyes widened...at the sight of the Red Lion catching them in the jaws of her mouth.

And that was when Rachel's world turned black.

* * *

_"Rachel...Rachel...c'mon Hermana wake up..."_

Wearily, eyes opened slowly and Rachel was looking up to the worried face of her twin brother, along with the equally scared faces of the Paladins, the princess and Coran.

"W-what? What happened?"

"We're back in the Castle. We managed to get the Red Lion, and you fainted," Keith explained as Lance was helping Rachel sit up, "We managed to free Black and now we have all the lions...but Sendek is almost here. We're going to form Voltron now but wanted to make sure you're okay,"

Rachel blinked then was standing up, "Then go out there and form Voltron now!"

Keith nodded and soon was going with the others to their lions but paused, as he then tilted his head to look at her, "Hey...t-thanks for having my back before. I guess...I _can _trust you,"

And as he left for Red, he didn't notice that Rachel's cheeks were warm and eyes wide with surprise.

Allura smiled and then hummed, "You look quite speechless. Did you not predict _that _would happen?"

"...No. I didn't,"

_'Quiznack, I've totally changed things for sure...'_

She was holding her face for a moment and then cursed, slapping her cheeks then huffed, "Right! No time for daydreaming, we gotta prepare!"

"You're right!"

Suddenly, the Castle shook and the two females yelped, almost toppling over.

Coran was rushing to the consoles of the Castle, "The barriers around the Castle gets weaker with every blast," He turned to the Princess and Rachel, "Once that shield goes down, the castle will be defenseless!"

"I can give you cover with the Castle Defenses for a while," Allura shouted to the comms at the others, "But _you have _to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!"

_"**Jeez, no pressure**." _Hunk murmured in the comms.

Another ion cannon blasted at the shields, as Rachel growled.

If _only _she could **do something.**

She watched as she saw the lions race out into the open and out of the protection of the force field, and hearing their voices asking each other on _how _to form Voltron. This wasn't good at all, and Rachel knew she had to do something to get them to form Voltron. She winced as she heard Hunk yell _'COMBINE!' _and crash into Keith.

"QUICKLY PALADINS! Our energy levels are getting low!" Another blast happened, and both Allura and Rachel winced at the impact.

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw them jump and soar in the skies together, and soon was leaning against Allura to shout at them, "You to be one with each other! Focus together and trust in your lions!"

**_"Sendek's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"_**

Rachel gasped as she saw indeed all five lions under Sendek's retractor beam, at the VERY same time that the Castle was blasted one last time before the shields were completely down as the Castle shook and made everyone fall. Rachel was up and quick though, looking at the screen.

"NO!"

**_"Oh no..."_**

**_"I-I don't care what you say, Shiro_**—_**i'M PANICKING NOW! UWAHHHHHH!**_**_"_**

**_"IT CAN'T END HERE!"_**

**_"THIS IS IT!"_**

**_"It's been an honour flying with you boys,"_**

**_"OH NOOOOOO!"_**

"No no no NO!" Rachel yelled as she slammed her fists on the consoles as Allura stared at her, "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELVES! YOU _ARE _the PALADINS OF VOLTRON AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

The comms were silent as Rachel continued.

"THE TRUTH IS I KNOW HOW EVERYTHING PLAYS OUT, AND I _KNOW _YOU WILL WIN THIS! YOU JUST HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER AND FIGHT AS ONE BEING! AS VOLTRON! YOU ARE THE UNIVERSE'S ONLY HOPE! EVERYONE IS RELYING ON YOU! YOU CANNOT FAIL! YOU CANNOT _AFFORD TO FAIL! _THINK OF THE PEOPLE OF EARTH! YOUR FAMILIES! EVERYONE'S FAMILIES IN THE UNIVERSE! NOW FIGHT! FIGHT AND WIN!"

"YEAH!" The five Paladins shouted after Rachel's speech, and Rachel leaned back and smiled.

"Now, FORM VOLTRON!"

Rachel was relieved to hear the roars of the lions and the bright lights that consumed them...and smiled even more as she witnessed the familiar figure...of Voltron.

"They...they did it," Allura breathed out with a smile, as Coran just gaped with wide eyes.

**_"I can't believe it!"_**

**_"We formed Voltron!"_**

**_"I'm A LEG!"_**

**_"HOW are we DOING this?!"_**

**_"I-I dunno," _**Shiro's voice broke through everyone's as he sounded...happy, **"But let's get that cannon!"**

Rachel clapped her hands together as Allura and Coran were cheering behind her.

_'They did it!'_

* * *

After watching the Galra ship exploding and crashing down, the Paladins were arriving back to the ship as Voltron turned back into the five lions.

Allura, Rachel and Coran were walking out of the Castle to meet with them.

"Good works Paladins!" Allura congratulated, smiling happily at all of them.

Lance grinned, winking at her, "Thanks, pretty lady,"

"We did it," Shiro laughed then looked to Rachel, "And it was all thanks to you,"

"M-Me?" Rachel pointed to herself, "I-I didn't do much though?"

"But you did," Allura smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You drove the Paldains to form Voltron with that uplifting speech! You've...you've done more than you think, Miss Rachel,"

"You showed leadership and courage, even in the face of danger. In my book, that makes you one of us," Shiro said with a smile, as Rachel blushed.

"Yeah! You were awesome! Keith said that you had his back when you guys were getting Red..." Lance then looked at the gun that was resting on the holter hanging down her left hip, "Dunno _how _you got a weapon like that though..."

Rachel saw the questioning looks from everyone and then sighed, raising her hands up, "I...guess you guys have the right to know more about me..."

"Yeah, you said you _knew _ my father and brother weren't there. And everything else," Pidge said then fixed her glasses, "Which begs the question..._who **are **you?"_

_Rachel bit her lower lip and sighed, "You might not believe me,"_

"Trust me, we've just experienced aliens, giant robot cats that turn into a bigger robot AND we're in space. Nothing you tell us would surprise us..." Keith murmured then sighed, "I said I trust you now...but you gotta learn to _trust _us,"

Rachel knew...he was right.

...But she couldn't tell them.

Not yet at least.

"I've...I've seen things," Rachel spoke as honest as she could, "I've seen things. Almost like realistic dreams and...I had to come here after my brother because I _knew _he was in need of me. I ran away from my family and friends because I know that I'm needed right here at this moment. So Allura and Coran were kinda right about me being able to _see _things. But like any future reading, it's subjective. A lot of things could change depending on your decisions I just...I just _know _some bad things are going to happen and I want to make sure that you guys stay alive and save the universe. That this goes right,"

Everyone sort of stared at her for a moment and Keith was the first to speak up.

"So...you can see the future,"

Rachel nodded.

"For real?"

She nodded again.

Pidge hummed, "Well, it's _kinda _crazy?"

"But then again it makes sense," Shiro reasoned, arms folded and looking thoughtful, "Very admirable of you to come to be with your brother though,"

"Yes, very admirable," Allura nodded her head as she then chuckled softly, "From what you've shown us today, I can dearly say that you are truly needed here. You are one of us,"

Rachel smiled a little, "That...means a lot to me Princess,"

Lance just came to Rachel's side and hugged her tightly.

"We won the battle today, but the war has just begun," Allura stated and then looked to Rachel, "Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions, even if we do have someone from the future on our side,"

"Right," Rachel nodded.

"It's a good thing you Paladins have Rachel on your side and know how to form Voltron. Because you're going to be doing it over and over again,"

Everyone except Rachel looked to Coran, "Say whaaat?!"

Rachel tilted her head as she then laughed a little. _'Oh boy,'_

"But we barely survived forming Voltron this one time!" Lance argued.

Coran hummed, "Oho! And you only had to fight _one _ship! Wait 'til you have to fight a WHOLE FLEET of them~" He leaned back and folded his arms then fiddled with his moustache, "It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe,"

Everyone blinked for a moment, until Shiro broke the silence.

"Defenders of the Universe huh? That's got a nice ring to it,"

"I did say you'd become Legendary, didn't I?" Rachel winked as everyone laughed.

_'Everything is good...for now at least,'_

Although, she had a feeing that this was just the beginning of all the mess she'd have to fix. Plus...Sendek and his men weren't _truly _gone.

Rachel decided that she needed to do something first.

* * *

_**End of Rise of Voltron (Part 2)**_


End file.
